


伯勉-意外怀孕怎么办

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 假孕play，以为自己怀孕的小兔子被小老虎吃掉啦！
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 24





	伯勉-意外怀孕怎么办

“啊——啊——”金俊勉仰起头，呻吟声冲破喉咙，后穴剧烈收缩着，前列腺点刺激得他有些失控。他想躲开，奈何被边伯贤抵在这窄窄的空间里，双腿一软，上半身趴在桌面上，屁股却和身后的边伯贤的胯贴得更紧了。  
边伯贤正扣着他的腰，性器被他的后穴紧紧绞着，最后舒服地喷发在金俊勉体内。  
或许是太久没发泄，边伯贤的射精断断续续持续了十来秒，悉数灌满了金俊勉的后穴。金俊勉的脑子里一团混乱，他张开嘴，似乎是想责备边伯贤为什么不带套，喉咙里却只是发出沙哑的呻吟。  
边伯贤顺着金俊勉的耳廓亲了一圈，满足道：“俊勉哥很厉害呢，都吃下去了。这样过不久就能怀上伯贤的宝宝了。”  
金俊勉还在发抖，后穴的痉挛在精液温度降下来之后才缓慢平息。  
力气都被抽空的金俊勉趴在桌子上休息了片刻，翻身推开边伯贤，边伯贤原本埋在他体内的性器也滑了出去，带出不少粘稠的精液，此刻全都黏在金俊勉的大腿根。这当中或许也混有不少金俊勉自己的精液。  
他愤愤道：“说好不能射在里面我今天才让步的，你怎么又……“说出这样的话还是让金俊勉感到些许羞耻，于是说一半就顿住了。  
几周前那次一时兴起的无套体验，或许是让边伯贤尝出趣味。后来俩人因为行程不同，小别这么几个星期，今天再见面干柴勾了烈火，边伯贤一撒娇，金俊勉就半推半就地答应了他不带套的要求。谁曾想边伯贤干脆直接做到底，全射在了里面不说，还要对他说那些会“怀孕”的羞耻的话。  
更别说做前戏的时候，边伯贤的手摸在他的胸上，叹了一句：“俊勉哥，你的胸好软，像女人一样。”  
什么叫像女人一样！金俊勉当时嘴里正含着边伯贤的老二，反驳的话也没能说出口。他跪在地上，被边伯贤那小子居高临下地袭完胸又一把抓住头发：“俊勉哥，你的牙碰到我了。”  
可以的话金俊勉应该一口咬下去。  
他被边伯贤从地上捞了起来，两片柔软的唇相贴，金俊勉推了推边伯贤，没推开：“你也不嫌脏……”刚帮边伯贤做完口活，嘴里还残留着淡淡的情欲的腥味。  
“你都不嫌，我怎么会嫌你呢？”在床上的时候边伯贤很喜欢说情话，他发现这几乎是金俊勉的一个罩门，只要说说情话撒撒娇，金俊勉就总是会纵容他为所欲为。“俊勉哥，今天也不戴套吧……好久没见，我真的好想你……”  
一句好想你，让金俊勉心软得一塌糊涂。  
于是就回到了开头那一幕，金俊勉被边伯贤按在宿舍的电脑桌上，内射了。  
事后，罪魁祸首边伯贤乖乖地帮金俊勉做清理，手指在金俊勉后穴的内壁上搅动清洗的时候，还是忍不住嘴欠了一句：“俊勉哥，你后面吃了我这么多‘补品’，真的不会怀孕吗。”  
然后就被赶出浴室。

第二天，边伯贤和城堡二人一早就再次飞往日本赶通告，金俊勉在宿舍睡到下午才起床。  
也不知道是不是昨天被边伯贤折腾得太过火，射得实在太深，金俊勉自己清理得又不是太干净，他的身体并不是很舒服，头晕目眩地走到厨房，迎面撞上了刚回宿舍的朴灿烈。  
“俊勉哥，下午好呀。”朴灿烈道，“咦，怎么脸这么红？”  
金俊勉还没回答，朴灿烈的手已经摸上了他的额头。  
“俊勉哥，你在发烧。”  
金俊勉也后知后觉地摸了摸自己的额头，手心也滚烫烫，额头也滚烫烫，看来是真生病了。  
晚上还要赶去片场拍夜戏，这样的身体状况让金俊勉自己也很担忧。经纪人把他送到片场之后盯着他把退烧药片吞了下去，问他要不要先去打针，被金俊勉拒绝。这次的拍摄不能再延期，否则过几天的生日，就不能空出假期来和边伯贤相聚了。  
两人最近都忙得晕头转向，见面的机会显得弥足珍贵。  
吃完药片过了一会儿，烧似乎是退了不少，但是那阵恶心感却一直没减轻。好不容易熬到导演喊卡，金俊勉蜷缩在休息的躺椅上，准备修养一会儿。  
身后有两个pd在闲聊，他听到其中一个pd点着打火机，道：“听说你夫人最近怀孕了。”  
“是啊，从备孕开始我就戒烟了，大半年了，馋得难受。”  
“戒烟对男人来说真是件不容易的事。”  
“没办法嘛，为了老婆，也为了我们将来的孩子。好在是现在怀上了，我也可以趁着工作的时候抽几口。”  
“不如在家里搞个吸烟专区。”  
“没用，她怀孕之后敏感得很，有一点点烟味都受不了，闻到烟味就恶心想吐。”pd深吸一口烟，又缓缓将烟雾吐了出去。  
烟味就这么扩散到了金俊勉那儿，反胃感刺激得他从躺椅上弹起，跑到不远处的垃圾桶旁边，弯下腰干呕起来。  
工作人员朝他聚拢过来，关切地问道：“俊勉，你还好吗？”  
这其中也有刚刚站在他身后聊天的两个pd。  
金俊勉一时说不出话，指了指两个pd手上还燃着的烟头：“……烟，有点受不了……”  
瞧着两个pd迅速地把烟头摁熄在鞋底，金俊勉的反胃感才消下去一些。

……怀孕之后敏感得很，有一点点烟味都受不了……  
两个pd刚刚聊天的对话突然窜入金俊勉的脑海，金俊勉的脸色变得更难看了。  
他当然明白自己不可能被边伯贤那小子搞怀孕，只是生病的时候心理好像也变得格外脆弱，那些原本和他无关的对话，轻而易举地就被他联想到了自己身上。  
等到拍摄结束，他回到宿舍时已经快天亮了，他睡不着，想来想去还是给边伯贤发了条短信：  
【混蛋！！！】  
三个感叹号，用来表达他的愤怒。

而远在千里外的边伯贤，结束通告后收到这条短信，一脸无辜。  
from边伯贤：【我们勉妮为什么生贤贤的气？贤贤在日本很乖，没有拈花惹草(｡í _ ì｡)】  
from金俊勉：【……算了，没什么，就是有点想你】  
金俊勉觉得自己一定是着了边伯贤的道，看到边伯贤的回复，心里瞬间又软成一片，边伯贤私下里可爱的样子完全是金俊勉的软肋，那些莫名其妙的愤怒情绪瞬间就烟消云散了。  
from边伯贤：【贤贤想亲亲勉妮=3=】  
from金俊勉：【bobo=3=】  
回复完短信一抬头，纠正对上室友吴世勋的鄙夷的眼神。  
“俊勉哥，你为什么一会儿看着手机皱眉头，一会儿又傻笑？”吴世勋的手摸上金俊勉的额头：“发烧烧傻了?”  
“……”金俊勉没反驳，把手机塞到枕头下面，“一会儿出去的时候帮我拉一下窗帘，我要睡一会儿。”  
吴世勋点点头，又道：“那下午灿烈姐姐的订婚宴，你还去吗？”  
“订婚？灿烈的姐姐订婚了？”  
“啊，对，灿烈昨天想告诉你，但是看你发烧，一下子忘了。”  
“他姐姐和男友不是交往还没多久吗？”  
“听说是奉子成婚的。对方对姐姐还不错，也到了适婚年龄，干脆就结婚了。”吴世勋道，“你先睡一会儿吧，下午出发前我来叫你起床。”  
金俊勉把自己埋在被子里，嗯了一声。

吴世勋出去没多久，金俊勉就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，他做了个诡异的梦，梦里他挺着大肚子，穿着婚纱，站在教堂里。  
“听说是奉子成婚哦……”一个声音道。  
“是吗？孩子的爸爸知道他怀孕了吗？”另一个声音响起。  
“原来男人也会怀孕吗？”周围嘈杂的声音越来越多。让站在教堂中央的金俊勉万分无措。  
金俊勉扯着身上的婚纱，想要把这个荒唐的梦境撕碎：“我不要怀孕……我不要怀孕……”  
婚纱的裙摆被撕开，浑圆的肚子露了出来，金俊勉绝望地朝教堂门口跑去，裸露的肚子让他羞耻万分，惊慌失措中，他摔倒在地——醒了，揉了揉眼睛，吴世勋站在床边，一脸的震惊。  
“我来叫你起床。”吴世勋道。  
“……嗯。”  
“俊勉哥做了什么不好的梦吗？你刚刚一直在说梦话……”  
“我说了什么……”金俊勉脸色很差，梦里那种羞耻和无助的感觉还缠绕在他身上。  
“你在说，不要怀孕……”  
金俊勉的脸彻底黑了。

金俊勉觉得自己最近肯定是和“怀孕”两个字犯冲。根据佛洛依德梦的解析所说，梦境往往是现实中一些真实存在的事件的投影。一定是因为最近身边所有的人都在谈论“怀孕”，让他神经敏感了。  
又过了几天，在金俊勉生日前一天，结束了日本行程的边伯贤，终于回到首尔。  
金俊勉拍完了当天的戏份就早早告退回宿舍，一路上还收到了不少边伯贤催促的短信。  
from边伯贤：【勉妮什么时候回来呀，贤贤已经到家啦！(´▽`)】  
from边伯贤：【贤贤好想勉妮，勉妮今天和女主角拍吻戏了吗？】  
from边伯贤：【哎西……想到勉妮在拍吻戏，贤贤吃醋了(*'へ'*)】  
from边伯贤：【勉妮还不回来给贤贤bobo吗？(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )】  
from金俊勉：【刚下戏，一会儿到宿舍。】  
from边伯贤：【( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧】

金俊勉总是拿边伯贤没有办法。  
边伯贤床上和床下的反差有时候也让金俊勉十分恍惚。两个小时前还在短信里发颜文字和自己撒娇卖萌的家伙，在自己回到宿舍后的第一件事就是把他拉到浴室边洗澡边打了一炮。  
当然，在金俊勉的坚持下，边伯贤今天不想戴套的愿望落空了。  
在浴室黏糊一阵，现在俩人又滚到了床单上。好在宿舍里现在只有他俩，金俊勉也不再吝啬自己的呻吟声，嗯嗯呜呜的低吟在边伯贤每一次顶弄的时候从喉咙里泄出来。  
如果说金俊勉沉迷于边伯贤床下小可爱似的撒娇卖萌，床上妖孽和透着点儿霸道的sex技巧。边伯贤同样也沉迷于金俊勉的反差——床下的金俊勉总是透着队长的威严、端着架子的领导做派，和在床上时这软成一片、敏感到边伯贤轻轻抚摸都能让他浑身颤抖的楚楚可怜的样貌，两者的极大反差，让边伯贤颇有征服感。  
外表强硬的金俊勉，在自己身下一次次、一次次地乖顺臣服，实在是让人满足。边伯贤的手指在两人相交的部位按了按，金俊勉像是受到了极大的刺激，颤抖着挣扎，又很快顺从欲望，把腿往两边分得更开，好完全接纳边伯贤的欲望入侵。  
边伯贤的手捏上了金俊勉的腰，后者最近太忙，没能去健身，腰腹的肌肉也变得软绵绵。边伯贤恶趣味似的用指腹按住金俊勉的肚脐中央，酸胀感让金俊勉抓住了边伯贤肆意妄为的手：“……不许碰这里！”  
“嗯?不让我碰肚子?因为怀上了我的宝宝了吗？”边伯贤道。老实说，金俊勉抓住他的那两只手实在是太无力了，软绵绵地攀附着自己的手腕和手背，看起来更像在撒娇。边伯贤的指头动了动，又在金俊勉的肚脐上扣弄一下。  
谁知已经濒临高潮的金俊勉连这阵刺激都受不住，酸麻感从肚脐向下蔓延到小腹，后穴还不断承受着边伯贤性器对他的前列腺的刺激，双重快感下，他射了。  
就这么被操射他也不太甘心，可浑身无力的金俊勉根本无法反抗，边伯贤精神抖擞的欲望还埋在他体内，颇有技巧的顶弄让他很快又达到了下一轮高潮，摸在他肚子上的手心暖乎乎的，温柔的抚摸让金俊勉难以集中思绪，倒是边伯贤的话在他耳边越发清晰起来。  
“好久没摸过俊勉哥软软的腰了，俊勉哥是不是怀上了我的宝宝?”  
“……”  
“我们俊勉这么漂亮，生个女儿好不好？”  
“…没……没有怀……怀孕…”  
金俊勉咬紧了嘴唇，喉咙里只发得出断断续续的呻吟，前列腺高潮并不是一次喷发就能冷却，绵延不绝的快感一阵又一阵的席卷过他的感官，他的脚趾尖都在发麻，边伯贤却仿佛得了趣味似的，分身一刻不停歇的侵犯他的后穴，还要不断地说着那些另他难堪的话语。  
肚子里胀胀的感觉让此刻陷入情欲的金俊勉更加混乱了。他好像又一次回到那天的梦境里，挺着大肚子站在教堂。  
不同的是，这次边伯贤在他的身边。手心微热，按在他的肚子上，像是在安抚他不安的情绪。  
“给我们的孩子取个名字吧?边爱丽怎么样?”边伯贤笑道。金俊勉高潮后潮红的脸也让边伯贤感到兴奋，他俯下身，舌尖舔过金俊勉的胸口，停在凸起处，舌头卷过，然后是令人颤栗地吮吸。  
“俊勉哥的胸也越来越软了，宝宝生下来之后，是不是就能吃到俊勉哥的乳汁呢？”  
两边的乳房都被边伯贤照顾到，一边是舌尖拨过乳头，另一边是手掌有力的揉捏。  
金俊勉的手搭在边伯贤肩膀上，无力地推搡。  
“不要怀孕……不要怀孕……”他像是无法再控制自己的情绪，神志不清间他低头，看到自己的肚子胀大了，“不可以怀孕……呜……呜……”  
因为紧张，他的后穴绞紧了。边伯贤也没想到这些关于怀孕的调侃能给金俊勉带来这么大的刺激。金俊勉一阵阵收缩的后穴也让边伯贤爽得吸气，他大力抽插几下，伏在金俊勉身上，射了出来。  
虽然戴了安全套，但喷发的精液还是隔着套子冲击在金俊勉敏感的内壁上，他害怕地挣扎，想摆脱“怀孕”的恐惧，直到边伯贤把性器抽出去之后才安静下来。  
“乖，不会怀孕，我戴套了。”边伯贤亲了亲金俊勉的脸蛋。舔吻掉了金俊勉脸蛋上的生理泪水。  
终于平复下心情的金俊勉，在床上躺了片刻，等到边伯贤把避孕套打了结扔进垃圾桶，金俊勉也把自己埋进了被子里，小声道：“以后要是再敢提怀孕的事，你就死定了……”

其实真的怀了也没什么不好嘛。

END


End file.
